


Hot Shot

by Demetria_0620



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Obito, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: Obito is a professional. He might be a little disfigured and broken but the clients adored him.And the best part?He enjoyed his job.(PWP smut of which Akatsuki is a high-end brothel ran by Nagato and Konan while Obito is a high-class hot shot sex worker that is everyone’s favourite.)





	1. Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I just want one Naruto story of mine to be pure smut, okay?

Naruto is one of Obito’s favourite.

He knew next to nothing about the younger man, but that was common in this kind of establishment. No strings attached and that included personal information of his clients. All that Obito knew was that Naruto was younger than him—probably a student too, based from the heavy expensive textbooks that spilt from his open backpack—and was definitely loaded enough to seek Obito on weekly basis.

Akatsuki was an exclusive sex establishment, with strict regulations and screenings to ensure that the benefits of both their clients and staffs were well-cared of. Needless to say, the price for their service was never cheap.

(And Obito was the highest-demanded option among their list. Not everyone can afford his service.)

Plus, Akatsuki ran on the highest level of privacy and secrecy that would put any secret government agency to shame, and that included everything that their clients didn’t intend to disclose. It went both ways for the clients and the staffs—because Konan was an absolute mother hen to all of her staffs—and Obito loved that about his workplace, loved the fact that he could still have his privacy intact even while being one of the top-selling hot shot in the company.

And yet, Naruto could still afford him on weekly basis.

“The things I want to do to you…,” the blonde groaned, dull fingernails scrapped Obito’s scalp in a way that made the older man keened for his cock. “Fuck, Obi…,” he hissed, hips stuttering. “You fucking tease.”

Obito hummed against the girth that stretched his lips, hands remained behind him as ordered, though his tongue worked wonders on the hot throbbing flesh inside his mouth. His teeth playfully scraped the oversensitive skin of the throbbing length, making  Naruto hissed and thrust deeper into his mouth. The hands in his hair tightened for a brief second before it suddenly tugged—harsh and demanding—and Obito's eyes rolled back behind his closed lids, his throat tightened to fight the gag reflex.

But Naruto was merciless, keeping Obito in place with the older man’s nose buried deep in the dark golden curls of his navel.

Obito groaned at the strain.

“Sshh,” Naruto hushed, pulling out just a tiny bit before thrusting back inside, lips curled to a fond smirk when tears wetted the dark lashes of the beauty kneeling before him. “You can take it, don’t you, Obi?” he murmured, fingers tightening around dark spikes. “Your throat is made to be fucked raw, right?”

Those fingers then slid down to trace the length of Obito's bulging neck, pressing just slightly over the outline of his cock through the thin skin.

Obito made a tiny noise that resembled a whine, but he didn’t resist, allowing Naruto to violate his throat until he knew that his voice would carry the effects for the next few days. Naruto's thrusts were sharp and precise, hitting the back of his throat in one smooth move. Obito's breathing quickened, moans muffled every time Naruto slid back into the back of his throat, the hand that was on his neck would follow the movement with the tiniest bit of pressure.

Naruto has a kink of feeling the fluttering stretch of Obito's throat every time his girth made it home to the back of the willing throat.

Obito jerked as the pressure increased, tears pricked at his lids when his limited supply of oxygen was cut off but the pressure was gone as soon as it came, and Naruto's hands were apologetic when they smoothed over the length of his bulging throat.

Obito hollowed his cheek, tangling his tongue around the throbbing girth in his mouth as a thank you.

Apparently it was too much for the younger man.

"F-fuck," the blonde man shuddered, spurting out a jet of bitter fluid that Obito promptly swallowed.

Naruto was still hard and throbbing when he slid out of the well-fucked throat.

_Fucking young people._

“Perfection,” Naruto murmured, voice dripping with awe and adoration as he reached a hand to pat the scarred cheek, the other gently guided Obito’s head as he painted those gaping open lips with the thick fluids that dripped from his cock. “You’re perfect,” he added, tipping Obito’s face up to meet his gaze, blue eyes hooded with lust as he ingrained the flushed face into his memory.

Obito let out a small keening noise, eyes fluttered open with unveiled needs, glazed with tears.

Naruto quirked a gentle smile, squatting down so that he could curl his hands on the shaking thighs and forced them to spread a little bit wider. His smile grew wider when Obito’s breath hitched as his hands made their trail up, squeezing and massaging the firm muscles of those quaking thighs all the way until he reached the tight, barely-lubed hole.

It was strange, that Obito was still sweltering hot and tight after working in this establishment for a couple of years.

"Do you remember our rules?" the blonde young man hummed, nipping on the flushed ears—paying a bit more attention to the burnt shell of the right—as his fingers teased the tight resistance, stretching Obito open with only the tip of the fingers.

Obito, high on lust and a bit too distracted with the lips that were leaving bruises on his shoulders took a bit too much time to process that question and could only manage a nod afterwards, a high-pitched whine slipping past his mouth when Naruto’s finger slid fully inside to torture his prostate.

Naruto chuckled, pressing to that sweet spot that made his partner practically sobbed to his shoulder and marveled on the way the older man jerked and responded to his touches. God, he adored Obito so much. The older man was so unlike other people in this establishment—the man never faked anything and was always so genuine and responsive during their sessions—and Naruto appreciated that. He enjoyed knowing that he had an effect on his partner. Thus, he tilted his face up to catch the gaping lips in a kiss, tasting his own seeds in the willing submissive mouth as he took everything that the older man has submitted, his free hand wrapped around the trim waist, feeling the tensed muscles when his cock caught on the tight rim. Naruto rolled his hips—teasing and enjoying the little noises that Obito made—before he breached in, exhaling a deep stuttering breath when the tip of his dick made its way in.

Obito’s eyes widened—the good and the blind were both glazed and unfocused—and Naruto took that moment to pull the older man down while snapping his hips up with a ruthless force. The two-way force earned Naruto a satisfying reaction as Obito’s mouth slacked open in a silent scream, scarred body thrashed and trembled in his hold as the older man suffered for his first dry orgasm.

“Cute,” Naruto grinned, arm tightening around Obito’s waist as he slid out again only to slam back in with vicious vigour. The resisting tight heat almost tipped him off the edge, but Naruto was young and relentless, thus he slipped his free hand down between their joint bodies to trace the flexing muscles of those hard abs. His fingers then fluttered lower to trace the cold outline that was wrapping snugly at the base of Obito’s cock. “You’re so cute, Obi-kun.”

Obito whined, cheeks dampened with tears of frustration when Naruto continued on grinding against his prostate, hips rolling hard and precise—always to tease but never aimed to satisfy—and it drove the dark-haired man crazy with needs. Hot lips found his own, and Obito relished in the offered comfort, moaning against Naruto's demanding mouth with sheer desperation for a distraction from the maddening denial. Naruto hummed, his palm spreading over the flush red tip of his shaking partner, slicking the denied length with precum, murmuring hushed comforting words when Obito let out a needy whine.

"T-too much," Obito managed to gasp out, lips gaping open with a tiny bit of drool dripping down his chin. "Plea-please, Naruto—aah!”

Naruto suckled apologetically on the pert bud his teeth just abused, eyes fluttering close upon hearing the thundering beats of Obito’s heart.

He could do this every day—to fuck, kiss, and spoil the man in his arms—but Obito was not his, and Konan would chased him out with a broom if he tried to woo her best staff.

The number one rule of Akatsuki was to keep it professional and do not develop any romantic feelings to either a client or a staff member.

But that was impossible. Naruto knew that a good number of Obito's client was deeply fond of the man.

Obito was a precious and genuine sweetheart—always so genuine and willing to please—far more than a tight hole to fuck.

“You can take it, love,” the blonde young man murmured, amazed that Obito still has his hands obediently unmoving from the small of his back. “A little bit more,” he encouraged, giving the same abuse to the other nipple as he jerked his hips up, assaulting that little sweet spot inside Obito without mercy.

Obito shouted, hips jerking while his body spasmed and trembled when his second dry orgasm crashed through him and left him like a broken marionette in Naruto’s embrace. Naruto hushed him, kissing the tears away before he slid his hands down to grip Obito’ own.

“Such a good boy,” he encouraged, lips brushing the panting ones with softness and love. “So perfect and obedient,” Naruto murmured as he guided Obito to lie on the floor, taking those shaking hands with his and pinned them to the cold ground.

Obito didn't resist, always so obedient and compliant.

Naruto squeezed those shaky hands once—a silent order to stay put, because he enjoyed it when his partner  _could not touch_ , loving being the only one with the privilege to  _touch_ —and planted a kiss at the spread palms before he set up an animalistic pace, thrusting in and out of the tight sweltering body until Obito forgot how to form coherent words. The dark-haired man was rendered to a trembling mess, cries muted, and hole completely abused but Naruto got off on that—on the mess that Obito has became, trembling and needy to his mercy. He shifted his angle to hit the sweet spot again, sliding home all the way to the base and Obito's jaw slackened to a soundless scream, back arching and hips spamsing with a denied pleasure.

 _Three,_ Naruto thought with a satisfied grin, loving the way the pink flush covered the scarred heaving chest as Obito struggled to remain coherent after yet another painful dry orgasm.

Naruto decided that three was enough and freed the flushed throbbing flesh from the restraining cockring.

Before Obito could even sobbed in relief, Naruto slammed his dick hard against Obito’s prostate.

Obito’s cries were broken and ragged as he lost control of his body—body trembling and desperate to meet Naruto’s thrust, back arched so painfully as he whimpered against the tanned chest with a confused mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto grinned, loving the way the older man still kept his hands where Naruto has placed it on the floor, obliging to the rules they had with each other—obedient, so lovely and always so obedient—and he rewarded the man with repeated assault to that little sweet spot inside the tight heat.

There was a sharp movement and Naruto was suddenly balls deep inside Obito, hitting the abused prostate dead on.

Obito shouted, body spasmed violently and with a strained yell, pearly white cum spurt out of his untouched cock.

“Lovely,” Naruto grinned, keeping his firm grip on Obito’s waist as he picked up the speed, stretching the oversensitive passage with ruthless uncaring force until Obito could do nothing but sobbed and begged Naruto to fill him up with a pathetic broken voice.

Since Obito begged so beautifully, Naruto obliged the request, picking up his pace to chase after his own completion.

When he reached the peak, Naruto came with a low moan, spilling his seeds inside the constricting tightness until Obito was filled to the brim with cum. His violent thrust grew lazy and languid as he rode his orgasm out, honestly loving the way the tight passage fluttered and constrict every time he breached through. Naruto's hands slipped down to grip on the lean muscular thighs, forcing them to remain spread open as he slid out with a wet lewd pop.

Semen trickled out of Obito’s body, but the dark-haired man was too far gone to acknowledge that, chest heaving with difficulties.

Naruto leant down to kiss the panting lips.

“Thank you, darling,” he crooned, reaching across the sprawled used body for his discarded pants, lips still showering the warm skin with kisses—giving both perfect and scarred skin the same attention. “You’re always the best.”

Obito didn’t reply—eyes still glazed with orgasmic high and lips parted open in short quick breaths—and Naruto’s gaze softened at that. He abandoned his intention to retrieve his wallet, deciding that he could sneak the tips into Obito's jeans later. Instead, he caught the open lips into a languid kiss, making sure that his gratitude for such amazing service was convenyed through the kiss even though he doubted that the older man was coherent enough to notice it. He parted with a loving peck on the bruised lips, smiling fondly when the glazed eyes stared through him to an unseen land. The blonde then hooked his arms under Obito’s knees and back, carrying the dazed man to rest on the unused bed and spent the remaining time of the session waiting for Obito to come to his senses by peppering kisses and love bites all over the pale skin.

When Obito finally regained his senses, Naruto greeted him with another passionate kiss.

Though, once they separated, Obito had to scowl at the open textbook and highlighters that were scattered around Naruto.

“Kid, what the fuck?” he hissed, eyeing the textbook in distaste. “You’re seriously studying right now?”

“My finals is tomorrow!" Naruto whined, big blue eyes widened so pathetically as if this kid did not just fuck Obito incoherent half an hour ago. "I had to study!"

“And I am what?” Obito rolled his eyes, gesturing to his very naked and well-used body with one hand. “Your mid-study stress relief?”

“Yep.”

Obito stared at him in disbelief.

Scratch that.

Naruto was NOT his favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for now, I have plans for Tobirama, Hashirama, Mito and Hinata as Obito's clients. If you have any pairings or kinks you want for Obito, feel free to comment, but do remember that I may or may not write about your wish. It depends on my time and the inspiration your pairings gave me.
> 
> (Good thing that I'm easily inspired.)


	2. Tobirama (+ Hints of Touka)

“You’re late, Obito.”

Obito looked up from mooning at the excessive amount of chocolate in his grocery bags to meet the flat gaze of his boss, face now schooled to a perfectly innocent expression.

“I helped an old woman—”

Nagato rolled his eyes hard and waved the rest of Obito's excuse to silence with one hand. "Put your stuff in the locker and go get ready," he instructed, barely holding back a long-suffering sigh. "Go. Shower,  _now._ And don’t slack off. You had a full schedule today.”

Which meant someone has booked him for the whole night, up until tomorrow’s lunch.

Obito quirked an eyebrow.

“Who is on my menu, today?”

“Senju-san.”

Obito wanted to ask  _which_ Senju, because he was kinda familiar with both elder brothers of the Senju—and boy, was it a hot topic to gossip about in the staff’s lounge room because Mayor Hashirama and his genius brother who was Konoha’s famed District Attorney never knew that they were regulars to the same person (don’t even bring Commander  _Mito_ into that equation because Obito knew Tobirama was going to flip a literal table if he knew that his sister-in-law loved to tie Obito up in a steamy sandwich at the Mayor’s study)—but then he saw a harpy smirk of that one woman who managed to scare the living hell outta of him and he immediately knew which Senju has demanded his service today.

Mito was scary—all like how Obito imagined a female Rambo with sadistic tendency would be like—but she has a soft spot on Obito and always spoiled him rotten after each of their sessions.

(It was  _amazing_. Not many of his clients would even bother to comfort him when he slipped into complete subspace after an intense session. However, Mito paid attention to him and spoiled him rotten.

Obito loved his regulars. They were the nicest bunch ever.)

Senju Touka, on the other hand, was a stranger that reminded Obito of a demon reincarnate.

“Ah, one of these days, I’m going to hire your service, Obito-kun,” the woman greeted, giving Obito a quick once-over with an appreciative nod, painted red lips curled to a dangerous smirk when she noticed the way Obito tensed up. “My baby cousin adored you so much it made me wonder how much of a good laid are you.”

“Touka-san,” Nagato called out firmly. “I haven’t explained anything to him yet—”

Touka waved him off. “No need. I’ll explain it.”

Obito resisted the urge to roll his eyes and promptly left his groceries onto the counter with a quick glare to ensure that Nagato would keep his food safe from the grabby hands of his colleagues. Schooling his face to a pleasant business-like expression, he gestured towards the hallway with one hand and waited for Touka to walk first like the perfect gentleman he was not.

“You know your manners,” she hummed, giving him an approving nod. “I can see why Tobi adores you.”

“I’m honoured to be adored by Tobirama-san,” he responded dryly and was barely able to keep his cool when she followed him into the dressing room, her heels clicking to a stop right in front of the shower.

Touka waited, eyeing Obito like a hawk eyeing a prey.

Obito quirked a smile, not submitting to his fear of her. “I’m assuming that you’d be more involved with today’s session than usual, Touka-san?”

“It is stated in your list that you’re okay with…,” she grinned, all white teeth and danger as she slipped her manicured fingers inside his tank top and toyed with his hard abs, “…ah,  _being prepared_ , by someone trusted by your client.”

Obito held back a needy sigh, though his eyes did flutter close when she smoothly pulled the shirt off his body.

“Under a set of conditions,” he clarified, because sometimes clients loved to make assumptions without confirming the rules first.

“I’m aware of those conditions,” Touka hummed, rubbing along Obito’s contrasting sides with manicured hands. “Rest assure that I would not do anything that you’re uncomfortable with, Obito-kun.”

Obito didn’t get to retort when she immediately leant close to pepper the length of his neck with kisses, hands trailing lower to cup the steadily rising bulge at the front of his jeans, causing him to immediately spread his legs apart, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. There was a chuckle—low and dangerous—and Obito was vaguely reminded that the Assistant DA was famed with her ability to throw a hulking criminal similar to Kisame’s build like the poor bastard didn’t weigh anything.

As if to prove that rumour, Touka slipped one hand around Obito’s hips, slender fingers planted firm on his ass and he was lifted like a rag doll, back now pressed against the wall.

Tobirama loved to do the exact same thing, and out of trained reflex, Obito arched his back and ground his hips down to the non-existent bulge on her skirts, barely able to restrain himself from wrapping his legs around her small waist.

Touka blinked at him. Then, she cursed.

“When is your next free slot?” she gritted through her teeth, her free hand smoothly unbuckled his belt with practised ease. "I'm serious, brat," she scowled when Obito chuckled at her apparent loss of control. "If my cousin wasn't trying to kill himself with overworking right now, I would take over this slot without a second thought."

Obito’s laugh was breathless when she had to let him down to fully strip the pants off his legs. Her gaze lingered on the twisted pinkish skin of his burnt half—hunger was evident in her gaze as she visibly licked her lips.

Obito resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped out of his jeans.

Honestly, what was it with the women around the Senju's brothers? Mito has an unspeakable fondness of Obito's scars too.

“Are you getting into the shower with me?” he asked instead—because rules are rules and he was not supposed to pry about his clients—and shot the now hungry-looking woman with a coy grin. “Thoroughly clean me for your cousin?”

Touka pursed her lips as if contemplating the idea. Then, she shook her head with a regretful sigh.

“Later, pretty boy,” she pouted, toying with the waistband of Obito’s boxers. “When I get you all to myself.”

Obito quirked an eyebrow but didn’t resist when she pushed him towards the shower.

Plus, a new potential regular never hurt for his bills.

  

* * *

 

Tobirama didn’t know whether he wanted to kiss or kill Touka.

Both wouldn’t be a good idea, considering that the first would be super awkward since she was the cousin who still held the blackmail pictures of him in  _diapers_  while the second option was counterproductive to his job as the  _District Attorney_.

But honestly…

“Are you not happy to see me, Tobirama-san?”

Tobirama buried his face into his palms, straining hard to ignore the rising interest that was making his tailored slacks to grow tighter than he wanted to admit.

“Yeah, Tobi~ Aren’t you happy to see him?”

Tobirama openly groaned at the thought of meddling cousin whom later he had to buy gratitude chocolates for.

He knew it was a mistake to buzz her into his apartment when he still had an adorably dazed and post-orgasmic Obito on his bed. She had a horrible habit of bursting into his bedroom with no respect for his privacy whatsoever and was way too much of an asshole to ignore the naked and used person that was tangled in his sheets.

It wouldn't take her many efforts afterwards to run a background check on his favourite Akatsuki staff and classified that information as one of her many blackmail against him.

“I hate you, Touka,” Tobirama groaned to his palms.

“I love you too, baby cousin,” she flashed her teeth in a dangerous grin, slender arms wrapped around Obito’s trim waist.

Tobirama resisted the urge to throw her out of his office when Obito suddenly gasped, a deep flush rising to his scarred face and the lawyer instantly knew that Touka had done  _something_  to Obito that Tobirama would grudgingly thank her later.

“He is sensitive,” Touka purred, patting Obito’s head in a placating manner.  “And all  _prepared_ for you.”

Obito shuddered when Touka rolled her hips against his ass, painted fingers toyed with a small remote.

She increased the settings, one arm supporting Obito when the younger man collapsed under her mercy, his lips parted open in a needy gasp.

Tobirama strained hard to not grab Touka by the collar and hauled her out of his office so that he could have the trembling Obito all to himself.

Touka noticed his inner struggle, of course. With a fleeting kiss to the flushed cheeks and a dangerous knowing smirk towards her baby cousin, Touka released Obito to hand the remote to Tobirama.

“Enjoy your break, baby cousin~”

Tobirama was so close to immaturely flip her off as she bounced out of his office.

But then, Obito was such a tempting sight there at the centre of his office, looking completely out of place with his tight jeans and ragged mesh tank top hidden behind his jacket. It was late, thankfully, and Tobirama was the only one in the building minus the guards—of which he has the confidence that Touka has smoothly evaded when she brought Obito up, because she was just a perfect cousin despite how much she was driving Tobirama crazy—thus, it didn’t take second thoughts for the silver-haired lawyer to pull the knot of his tie loose and beckoned the flushed man towards him.

Since Touka has been so kind to prepare Obito for him, he might as well enjoy it.

Tobirama pulled Obito onto his lap once the younger man was within his reach. Obito fell onto his lap with minimum resistance, but the younger man immediately arched his back once he was seated right on top of Tobirama’s hard bulge, lips slacked open in short breathless gasp as the flush on his cheeks deepened. The silver-haired quirked a curious brow, red eyes narrowed on the flushed face when he increased the setting of the remote and a low curse slipped out of his mouth when the scarred beauty on his lap thrashed and whimpered all of sudden.

“I don’t know if I should kill her or kiss her,” he mused, planting a gentle hand over the twisted burnt skin of Obito’s right cheek.

“Both would be a very bad idea,” Obito gasped out, parting his lips when Tobirama’s thumb traced the plush of his lips. He leant close to catch that thumb, suckling gently, eyes heavily lidded when he met the ruby gaze. “Oh, Mr District Attorney.”

“Almost as bad as bending you over my table and take you right here.”

He ended that statement with a meaningful squeeze on the firm ass, hips rolled—slow and tentative—and Obito whined, burying his face to the iron-pressed fabric of Tobirama’s dress shirt.

“F-fuck.”

Tobirama smirked.

“She got you good?” he hummed, lips grazing the flushed ears, teasing the younger man with a bit of teeth and tongue.

Obito whined—high and needy—cursing the vibrating egg that was purposely nestled against his prostate.

Touka was a devil.

Then, he felt a slight relief as his belt was unbuckled—the leather hitting the ground with a soft noise—and Tobirama effortlessly lifted him up, slipping a hand inside his open jeans to slide the offensive vibrator out. Under Touka’s orders, Obito has omitted the underwear, leaving him bare and sensitive throughout the whole journey here. The DA snorted an amused laugh once Obito was slumped in relief, tossing the hot pink vibrator away without any care. There was a squeeze around his throbbing dick and Obito buried his face into Tobirama’s chest, fists scrunching up the perfect shirt when that cool hand slipped between his spread legs to tease his well-lubed hole.

“Does the lube make you hot and, ah,  _sensitive_?” Tobirama’s voice was low, dripping with lust. “If it was, then I should probably disown her for tampering with my mails.”

Obito whimpered when the tip of Tobirama’s long fingers slid inside, rubbing the accursed lube all over his sensitive walls, sending jolts of pleasure and want all over his body. Touka’s fingers were slender and sharp—teasing Obito with a threat of pleasure through pain—but Tobirama's were long and strong, purposely opening Obito up for what that was about to come.

“Tobi—ugh!!”

Tobirama chuckled breathlessly when his name was cut off with a low moan. He has always enjoyed having Obito on his lap, loving the little squirms and desperate thrashing the younger man did when Tobirama has his fingers buried deep in that tight sweet hole. The younger man was so responsive, easily tainted with a pink flush and has no shame in making lewd broken noises that doubled as both ego and lust boost for Tobirama.

“Ssshhh...,” the silver-haired man breathed, his tongue darted out to lick the burnt ear. “You don’t want to attract the guards’ attention, right? It’s time for their rounds.”

He should've had Obito came sometime right after office hours, when some people still lurked and stayed back to complete their work or gaining extra cash with working overtime. The thrill at the thought of being caught screwing a prostitute in his office sent jolts of pleasure down Tobirama's spine, moreover considering his position as the Mayor's little brother and the city's DA.

Madara would have a heart attack before he could even whip out his cuffs and arrest Tobirama for public indecency.

Tobirama rolled his hips up at that thought, somehow getting even more turned on at the thought of the bane of his existence catching him like this.

Obito brought his own wrist up and bit it to stop the noises that threatened to spill out of his throat. He suppressed a moan when the long fingers slammed against his prostate deep inside, abusing his wrist even more when the arm that was wrapped around his waist pressed him lower onto the silver-haired’s lap. The action made him moaned against his abused wrist—the slight shift of position has shoved the digits inside him deeper.

It has been two years since Tobirama first hired his service—and they have been meeting regularly ever since—thus the lawyer knew exactly which spot to tease to make Obito trashed and ached for a release.

They barely started but Obito was already aching for a release.

For someone that looked and acted like a block of ice, Tobirama was insanely good.

Obito let out a soft mewl when Tobirama rocked his hips up, whimpering when the older man ground the hard bulge against his ass. A shiver ran down his spine when the long fingers forced through his resisting body, stretching him open before they retreated to toy and tease the bundle of nerves inside him. Obito whined, dick twitching against his tight jeans as he rested his head tiredly on Tobirama’s broad shoulder.

There was a kiss on his temple and Obito tilted his head to pepper the length of Tobirama’s neck with kisses.

“You’re ruthless,” he hissed, eyes glazed when another finger was added in, stretching him mercilessly inside his own pants.

“I beg to differ,” Tobirama smirked, his free hand moved to restrain Obito’s—stopping the younger man’s attempt to stroke himself. “Nuh’uh. Only my fingers. No touching yourself, dear.”

Obito whimpered, helpless against the unbreakable strong hold as the fingers inside him got even more ruthless, fucking him with slow precise movements that only invoked sinful pleasures that set all of Obito’s nerves on fire. He moaned and thrashed on Tobirama’s lap, each movement only drove the fingers deeper inside him and made him  _sobbed_  to muffle his cry of pleasure. His dick twitched in need, rubbing uncomfortably against the coarse fabric of his jeans while the heat pooled in his stomach.

Tilting his head to plant a desperate kiss at the corner of Tobirama’s smug lips, Obito struggled to maintain an eye contact—mismatched orbs of his eyes were glazed and begging.

“P-please, Tobirama-sa—aaah!”

Obito spasmed when there was a sudden tight circle at the base of his throbbing length—Tobirama has seen his approach towards the edge and has smoothly prevented it.

“Already want to cum?” the smug bastard crooned, keeping his index and thumb as a makeshift cock ring but let the rest of his fingers to trace the pulsing veins along Obito’s dick. “It’s barely a minute, dear.”

“Too much,” Obito choked—and it was the truth, because Touka has played with him so thoroughly even before the uncomfortable journey here—and he so desperately needed a release. “Please, Tobirama-san—sir—please let me cum.”

Tobirama internally cursed at the desperate pleas, feeling his nerves burnt in lustful fire upon hearing what the younger man just called him.

He didn’t know that he had  _that_  kink.

Regardless, he moved his restraining hand up to cup Obito’s scarred cheek—always so gentle on that side, because he honoured the unspoken story behind it—and tilted the willing man up for a fierce kiss, his other hand went deeper inside the slick hole. Obito’s shaky hands tentatively came up to fist in the gleaming silver hair, tugging lightly and Tobirama groaned—turning the kiss violent with teeth and tongue, taking everything from the scarred younger man. There was blood where he bit a bit too hard on the gaping lips, but Tobirama has always enjoyed a little bit of bloodplay, thus he let his tongue darted out to stop the trickle of blood that dripped down Obito’s chin, licking his path all the way back into the willing mouth. His own mind has grown hazy, his senses were all centred on the scarred man that was trembling on his lap.

Obito has always been an enigma. No last name to go with his own, no family members that came up when Touka showed the result of her background check on the man. He simply appeared in Konoha eight years ago, at the raw age of nineteen—already so scarred and broken, yet still beautiful and enchanting in his own way—and has been doing small jobs here and there before Akatsuki recruited him into the establishment. On more thoughtful lazy days, it made Tobirama sad that such young man had to resort to this kind of career to get by, but having Obito trembling on his lap diminished that feeling because he knew that he won't have this if Obito had a better living situation.

It was selfish of him, but Tobirama never considered him as a truthfully good man.

Obito was an enigma that he wanted to devour, someone that Tobirama would take under his wing in a heartbeat given the chance because even though their first meeting was an undercover mission to investigate one of his first big cases, it was Obito that made the investigation successful with his quick thinking and agile action that saved Tobirama from having a hole in his skull.

Tobirama would admit that he was smitten on the first crack of his target’s skull that was caused by Obito’s fist.

But Konan of the Akatsuki was a fierce mother hen for all of her staffs and Tobirama knew better to not cross the woman.

Thus, he let himself indulged in these short hours he would have Obito all to himself. He let his eyes fluttered shut and drowned himself with the sweet moans that were muffled by the shaking wrist, loving how good Obito's body wash smells like now that the sweet fruity scent was combined with the heady scent of arousal as he shamelessly enjoyed the addictive feeling to have his fingers in the tight resisting heat. He kissed the younger man and he kissed hard, moaning into the kiss when Obito spasmed and pressed that perfect ass right against his clothed arousal.

When Tobirama opened his eyes again, his ruby orbs were glazed in  _want_.

He gathered his shattered mind back, grateful that his eternal unimpressed face made it hard for anyone to notice how close he was to losing control when Obito started to fight back. The younger man tried to grind onto his prodding fingers, desperate to take Tobirama’s long fingers deeper. Tobirama wanted  _more_ too, thus he broke the kiss—his lips soon traced wet trails all over the bobbing throat.

“Obito,” he grunted, vaguely grateful that Obito liked him enough to allow him to call him by this name instead of the nickname the younger man has adopted as his official stage name in Akatsuki. “Can I—,” he swallowed, his own lips trembled. “Can I fist you?”

Obito froze for a moment, and Tobirama was all too ready to launch into assurance that it was just an idea and he wouldn’t force it on Obito if the younger man didn’t want it but then Obito’s shaky hands slipped down to unbutton the cuff of Tobirama’s shirt before he carefully folded the sleeves up to the elbow. There was a shaky nod, and Tobirama knew that he was neck deep in trouble—because it was undeniable that his heart has completely  _melted_ —when Obito wrapped those shaky arms around his neck and spread those mismatched legs wider.

The sound that tore out of Obito’s throat was ragged and broken, tears escaping his eyes when Tobirama slipped all of his fingers inside, slowly pushing his hand in all the way up to his wrist. Tobirama hushed him with a crooning voice, pausing to allow Obito time to adjust before he tried to push a little bit more inside.

Obito’s hands fisted in his hair, breath ragged and broken right against Tobirama’s throat.

“Lollipop?” Tobirama murmured against the sweat-dampened hair, hand halting all activity altogether.

Obito shook his head and managed to grit out a broken, “Chocolate.”

Tobirama thanked him with a kiss, loosening the tight ring on the throbbing cock in his hand and gently stroked the length—a much-needed distraction for the younger man—as he moved his hand, being careful to take note on any shift of Obito's expression that might indicate a stop was necessary.

Obito paid no mind to the ruby gaze that was fixed on him. Instead, he gasped and moaned, eyes glazed and blurred with pleasure and tears when the intruding hand retreated out, only to slowly pump back in. The stretch wasn’t what he was used to, but he had incredibly high pain tolerance to deal with it. Plus, Tobirama knew how to balance everything out with the precise stroke along his length and to be honest, Obito didn’t want to  _stop_.

Then, the DA captured his lips in a searing kiss and Obito’s eyes promptly widened, mouth slacked open against Tobirama’s forceful lips. The hand inside him relaxed and the long fingers spread out, stretching him beyond his body’s endurance and he let out pitiful choking noises that Tobirama has greedily swallowed. The strong arm that was curled around his body stopped him from trashing, but there was nothing he could do when five different fingers took turns rubbing his prostate. That was the moment he exploded in pleasure, tears streaked down his cheeks and voice disappeared into Tobirama’s throat as he drenched his jeans with his own release.

Obito collapsed, trembling like a leaf as he rode out his orgasm with each gentle pump of Tobirama’s fist.

Tobirama switched to languid peck on the parted lips, ruby eyes softened when Obito completely slumped in his arms, obviously weak and pained but still smiling in content when his glazed eyes rolled up to meet Tobirama’s gaze. He shuddered when the hand left his body but soon was completely overtaken by the discomfort of being suddenly so empty that he promptly whined, reaching meaningfully for the untouched hardness right beneath him. Tobirama’s laugh was rich and low—rare as it was—but Obito hated being left empty and pouted at the older man as he tried to wrangle the tailored slacks open.

Tobirama stopped Obito by capturing those trembling hands with his clean one, planting kisses all over Obito’s knuckles.

“Patience,” he chided, nudging Obito to slump back into his embrace.

Practically curled in Tobirama’s arms, Obito started to feel his dazed orgasmic high dwindled to aching soreness. Not used to go against his clients’ orders, he submitted to the ache, slumping tiredly in the lawyer’s strong arms.

Watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Tobirama cleaned his slick hand with a white handkerchief (of course he carried handkerchief everywhere, the fancy bastard), Obito tried to not slip into his safe mind space, knowing that his job was still not done.

But since gods loved him so much, his ever-attentive client simply quirked a knowing smile and kissed his forehead.

“Take a nap,” it was an order more than anything else, and there was a tiny quirk on Tobirama’s lips when Obito rolled his eyes to look at him. “I’ll clean up my office and then we can continue at my apartment, okay?”

Obito didn’t bother to argue when the man lifted him up and deposited him onto the plush couch, sighing like a sated spoiled cat when another kiss was planted on his forehead.

“You did so well, Obito,” Tobirama murmured, voice low and wanting when he claimed Obito’s lips in a languid kiss. “I’ll reward you later…,” he nipped and tugged on the bruised lips, drinking in the low moan that Obito let out as he added, “…when we’re truly  _alone_.”

Obito smiled sleepily at him, eyes already slipping shut, boneless and completely content with his orgasm and Tobirama’s promise.

They have the whole night and tomorrow’s morning for Tobirama to follow through that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top!Obito and Hinata up next. Lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this plotless porn so far.


	3. Hinata

“Obito, you’re willing to top, right?”

Obito almost snorted his hot cocoa the wrong way in upon that sudden question, squawking in utter embarrassment as he turned around to shoot his manager a scandalised look. Kisame, an asshole of a friend he was, has howled in gleeful laughter the moment he heard that question, sharp filed teeth displayed in a dangerous grin that promised humiliating stories that Obito rather be kept permanently in the closet.

Obito really needed a better best friend.

“Konan!” he spluttered, indignant even with the flush colouring his cheeks. “What with that question?”

The blue-haired woman gave Obito a flat deadpan stare that loudly expressed her opinion that Obito was an idiot. It made the scarred man winced, shying his eyes away from her amber eyes with a barely restrained pout.

"I'm not going to assume that your preference has changed," she rolled her eyes, although there was a quirk of a fond smile on her face when she reached out to pat Obito's dark hair. "All of your regulars for these past three years are males who enjoyed screwing you incoherent."

Obito made a choking embarrassed noise.

“Are we seriously classifying  _Senju Mito_ and  _Senju Touka_ as males now?" Hidan chimed in from his lounge on the couch, face twisted to a horrified frown. "Those two adored Tobi too."

“They’re the only exceptions,” Konan rolled her eyes, gaze falling back into her tablet. “And even then, Mito-sama only had Obito when her husband is in the equation, and I know Touka-san’s preference.”

Obito shuddered in muted horror.

Mito had a kink of directing her husband to fuck Obito senseless while Touka had a fondness of displaying her raw strength by holding Obito up against a wall and took him until he no longer possessed enough brainpower to form coherent words.

Considering that he never topped even when those two scary (but extremely drop-dead gorgeous) ladies were involved, Konan's assumption of his preference might not be too far off the mark.

But it still left a bitter taste in his tongue and a definite bruise in his ego.

“Not my fault our less scary female clients don’t find my banged-up face appealing,” Obito mumbled, internally wincing at how dejected he sounded like, but it was the truth.

He was way too ugly for this kind of career—with these twisted burn scars over the right side of his body and his mismatched eyes—and their female clients have made that opinion known with their bewildered surprise once they learnt that he was the top choice in Akatsuki.

It bruised his ego and was fairly insulting too.

“Shallow women,” Konan huffed, hands resting at the back of Obito’s neck like a grounding presence, squeezing lightly in a comforting manner. “Don’t mind them, Obito. You know that you’re popular.”

There was a heavy weight draped over his shoulders, and Obito looked up to meet Kisame’s razor-sharp grin.

“Hell yeah,” the big man grinned. “Without you, Konan and Nagato would’ve gone bankrupt by now.”

Konan tsk-ed but didn’t deny that statement.

“And your pay-check is still  _leagues_ better than the rest of us,” Hidan whined, lips curled to a pout. “You overpriced bastard.”

Obito snorted a laugh at that, feeling a bit better with the encouraging words from his colleagues. Though, the calculative purse of Konan’s lips brought him back to the real matter—the reason his manager was considering his preference in the first place.

“Konan?” he asked, brows scrunched up to a frown. “Why were you asking about my preference?”

Konan’s gaze fell onto her tablet again, lips pursed tight before she sighed and handed the tablet to Obito.

“We had a special request,” she explained, gesturing towards the electronic as Obito read the details. “Good pay,” she nodded before Hidan could even ask. “But the specifics are  _delicate_.”

Obito quirked an eyebrow upon reading the details of their new client. That was a hell of a rare request. Young, barely nineteen and despite his own dislike of stereotypes, Obito knew that this girl was inexperience based from her picture alone. This was the kind of girl who would be dolled up by a conservative family, being told to preserve her ‘purity’ and lived in forced celibacy until her family marries her off. Looking at the details of her request, Obito was willing to bet that his assumption was correct.

Though, she must be hella rich to hire Obito for her first sexual experience, moreover considering that Hidan wasn’t joking when he claimed that Obito was an overpriced bastard.

“Let me guess,” Obito started, handing the tablet back to her. “You recommended me because I'm the least likely person in this company that would make her first time unpleasant?"

Konan quirked a fond smile and nodded.

“You’re the only one I trust to handle this delicate request _tactfully_ ,” she shot the evil eye towards Hidan when the silver-haired opened his mouth to argue. “We would love to have another regular on our list, Obito.”

“That’s a tall order,” Obito mused.

Konan smiled and leant close to kiss Obito's scarred cheek.

"You're going to take care of the sweet girl, right?"

She planted a peck on his lips when he nodded his affirmative to her order.

“Hey, that's blatant favouritism!”

Konan gracefully took the half-full cup from Obito’s hand and tossed it straight to Hidan’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

Obito honestly has no idea why Hinata agreed with Konan's recommendation to choose him.

He knew that he wasn’t the most handsome choice, especially to the taste of a nineteen-year-old girl like her who usually averted their gaze away from his single blind eye and scarred face. His checklist sheet indicated that he was mostly up to the submissive roles, which was something that he knew an immediate turn off to most girls under the age of twenty-five who still has the fantasies of tall brooding dominating men sweeping them off their feet to orgasmic paradise. Back then when he still had his fans of female clients, they all were much older ladies who enjoyed having a scarred young man like him writhing under their mercy. The scars were the attracting point, since these rich depraved cougars have no shame in divulging in their fantasies of Obito being a bad boy with troubled pasts who needed to be disciplined.

Good old times.

The point was, a young stuttering and _virgin_ girl like Hyuuga Hinata wouldn’t go for him. Usually, they won’t even spare him a glance. Who would want their first time with an ugly freak anyway?

But yet….

“Tobi-san?”

Obito jerked from his awkward hunch, leaning back to tilt his head over the soft backrest to give her his infamous lazy grin. There was a blush that coloured her cheeks when her pale lavender gaze met his mismatched eyes, her breath hitched in a stuttered gasp when he kept the eye contact. She promptly lowered her gaze then, hands playing with the edge of her puffy silk shorts.

“Yes, Hinata-chan?” Obito called out, voice dropped an octave lower—the deep husky baritone that was a cross of a purr and a growl—and he adored the way it seemed to fluster her even more.

Hey, just because he usually took the submissive role, didn’t mean that he has forgotten how to take charge and seduce his blushing client.

“Would you like some coffee before we…um, start?” she stuttered out, voice so meek and soft it was endearingly adorable.

Obito resisted the urge to point out that normal people usually did not offer coffee to the person they paid for a good fuck. Instead, he relaxed his posture, softened his smile to that lazy smirk that invoked a deeper flush on her cheeks and gently shook his head.

“How about a cuddle instead?” he offered, tipping his head as he beckoned the girl into his open arms.

Hinata hesitated for a moment, looking like she wanted to hide behind the archway of her kitchen, before she squared her shoulders and trotted towards Obito, sitting a good foot away from him once she reached the couch. It took a few minutes of awkward silence and nervous fidgeting before the girl finally scooted closer, stopping when her thighs were lined up along his.

“Nervous?” Obito asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Hinata flushed to an even brighter shade of red as she gave him a meek nod.

Obito chuckled, one arm landed on her shoulders in a tentative hug. She tensed under the weight of his arm, so he didn't push but simply rubbed his hands up and down her upper arm and waited until the tension subsided.

He must have the patience of a saint, maintaining the innocent contact until she was calm enough to rest her head against his chest, despite the way her gorgeous silhouette underneath that modest sleepwear has made all of his blood went _south_.  

Obito gave her two minutes of grace period before he moved.

There was a shocked yelp that slipped past her mouth when he pulled her up onto his lap, her hands flailed around before finding support on his chest—fingers clawing the fabric of his shirt with a death grip—while her back immediately tensed up under his palm again. She buried her face to his chest, ears deep red though she was mainly non-resistant when Obito hooked his chin over the top of her head and rested a hand over her pale creamy thighs. He absent-mindedly rubbed a hand up and down her back, marvelling on the silk fabric of her blue modest top, a little humming noise rumbled from his throat.

It took a while for her to relax, but Obito didn’t comment on it, allowing her to take her time until she was comfortable enough to start exploring her boundaries. The specifics of her request carried a bashful tone, as she admitted that she has never even touched a non-relative man's hand, let alone to be in this kind of position. No boyfriends or flings throughout her whole 19 years of living—an end result of extremely conservative and controlling family.

It was kinda a lonely existence, to be honest.

Obito ended up letting out a genuine sigh when her hands tentatively slipped inside his shirt. Those soft hands were curious and careful as they slid up the planes of his abs, up to his pecs, before sliding back down in a gentle caress down his sides and stopped at the prominent muscles of his hips.

“The girls always talked about this…,” she murmured, voice barely audible yet the curiousity shown through her touches as she traced the hard lines of his muscles.

The flush was back full-force on her face when she realised that the prominent lines headed straight to his crotch, where his arousal was steadily rising.

“Ah,” she stuttered, cheeks flushed when she pulled her hands away. “I’m sorry.”

Obito snorted a laugh. “Touch away, princess,” he grinned, recalling the specifics of her request. She did specify that she wanted a sexual exploration instead of a full-blown sex after all. “I’m all yours, m'lady,” he purred.

She squeaked and blushed deeper.

Obito had to wonder if she would even have the courage to go through this.

“I-I,” she started, bowing her head in embarrassment. “I have never—”

Obito softened his smile and patted the top of her bowed head.

“There’s always a first time for everything,” he soothed, wriggling out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. “Go at your own pace. You want to explore, right?”

The pale lavender eyes that looked up to meet his mismatched ones were so innocent it was painful, but Obito kept his comments to himself. Her hands returned to their curious exploring now that he was shirtless, before the curious touches were joined by the soft plush of her lips. He could feel the trembles of her lips against his skin, the deep inhale of her warm breath as she took in his scent and the curious press of her fingers over his muscles. He tilted his head when she reached up to kiss his throat, baring his throat to her curious exploration—the soft lips were heavenly on his skin, and the way she was sprawled on top of his lap made his hands twitched to grab her ass and guide her to grind down onto his arousal.

Unable to resist, he tentatively rolled his hips up—testing her reactions—and the tiny mewl she let out was a sinful temptation on its own. He repeated the movements, shifting around so that he could rub her in the most sensitive place.

"Oh," she suddenly let out a soft moan, thighs spreading a little bit more as she clumsily tried to rock back against his thrust.

"Good so far?" Obito grinned against her bobbing throat, kissing his way down to her collarbone.

Her only response was another moan and a desperate grab on his hair.

Obito indulged in her needy rut, rolling his hips in a pace that balanced her clumsy movements before he started tugging on the edge of her shorts—a silent request—and slid his hands down to rub small encouraging circles over the exposed skin of her thighs.

She pursed her lips, contemplating, before she stopped just long enough to wriggle the silk shorts off, leaving her in the thin silky fabric of her panties.

Full matching silk set. Obito was deeply pleased and honoured.

"Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" Obito said, moving his hands a little bit higher up her thighs towards her heated core. “You say the word, and I will stop.”

Hinata nodded obligingly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs even more like an invitation. Obito kissed her forehead, hands coming up to give her supple huge breasts a gentle squeeze. It invoked a tiny mewl from her lips, and she rocked a little bit harder onto him, so he took that as a good sign. He fondled the soft mounds, marvelling upon the way they spilt all over his palms—all softness and warmth—before he trailed his hands down to cup her dripping pussy with one hand while the other fumbled with his own belt. The silk fabric was wet under his fingers and Obito took the opportunity to rub the drenched silkiness all over her sensitive lower lips, invoking needy gasps from her. Her grip travelled from his shoulders up to his hair, fingers fisting ruthlessly in the dark strands when he introduced his thumb into the ministration, rubbing her clit through the wet panties while the rest of his fingers toyed with her wet opening.

"Want to make it more fun?" Obito breathed out, voice a bit too low and husky as he fished a cock ring out of his jacket's pocket with his free hand. "You'll be in complete control, yeah?"

Hinata let out another moan, too distracted at the pleasure of having her clit being teased through the wet silk, but she managed to give him an affirmative nod.

Pale lavender eyes widened in embarrassment when Obito's hand left her pussy so that he could extract his length out of his jeans. Despite her urge to look away, Hinata found her gaze to be fixed on the hard throbbing length, barely blinking when Obito slipped the cock ring all the way down to the base.  She swallowed, eyeing the way the man groaned in pleasure and she so desperately wanted to touch, wanted to feel the hot weight of the pulsing dick in her palms.

Before she could even voice out her request, Hinata blinked in confusion when he handed her a remote control. Her face then flushed beet red again when he guided her to switch the remote on and the ring at the base of his cock promptly started vibrating.

"Tobi-san?" She squeaked as he groaned, and it surprised her that she felt a jolt of pressure when she accidentally increased the speed and his back promptly arched in need. "What—?"

"Dry-hump is a good start for beginners," he grinned despite the aching tease of the vibration, shuffling around until he was able to properly lie down on the couch, Hinata now was straddling his hips. "And the vibration is for your pleasure."

Hinata let out a low moan when he grabbed her ass and dragged her down until her clothed pussy met the bare pulsing length on his abs. The lazy smirk was on his face again, his hands were strong and rough on the flesh of her ass and his smirk grew to a shit-eating grin when she guided her to rub her core along the length of his throbbing dick. A needy whine slipped out of her lips when she was seated over the vibrating cock ring, before a loud shout tore out of her throat when he pulled her hips down and forced the vibrating pressure on her clit.

"Oh, god," she moaned, palms planted flat on his chest for support. "Oh god."

Obito huffed airily—amused at her reaction but generally too strained under the pressure of the vibrating ring to laugh normally—and his hands squeezed her ass again, hips rolling up to meet hers, loving the needy moans that ripped from her throat every time the vibrating ring made contact with her clit, her hands flailed for support before she finally settled with his shoulders. Obito allowed her the freedom to test the angles—it was her pleasure that was the top priority after all—as he busied himself with the overall softness of her body. He squeezed the soft flesh of her ass first, spreading the cheeks apart as he rolled his hips up, earning him a pleased moan when his dick slid teasingly between her legs until the vibrating ring at the base met her clit again. She gasped and writhed, hips starting to find a rhythm to match his own, so he started paying more attention to her breasts. He popped the button off all the way to her ribs, loving the sight that this flushed young girl on top of him made when he brushed the silky fabric off her shoulders, exposing her bouncy breasts to the cold air.

Hinata let out a long needy whine.

Obito squeezed one of the huge soft mounds with one hand, the other hand slipped between their gyrating hips to tease her dripping pussy—a promise of better time afterwards when his fingers circled her untouched hole—while his lips sought for her nipple. He sucked on the pert bud, squeezed the other breast until the softness spilt out of his palm while his other hand introduced more pressure to her clit as their hips met again in needy lewd rolls.

Then, Obito introduced teeth and tongue to the pink sensitive nipples.

Hinata's hips immediately spasm, thighs locking and body shuddering as a broken moan tore out of her throat.

Obito kept grinding against her as she rode out her first orgasm. She was way too shaken to do anything, so he took charge, flipping their positions and kept the steady movements of his hips. Hinata whined and whimpered, legs founding their support around his waist and Obito took the chance of the new angle to thrust over her drenched silk panties, keeping the continuous pressure on her oversensitized clit. It has been a long time since he topped a woman, so he probably was rustier than he let on, but it didn't stop him from guiding her to the second orgasm, all the while spoiling her half-exposed body with kisses and bruising touches.

He rested his forehead against hers when she once again spasmed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders when her back arched away from the couch, her legs locked around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

She was dazed and boneless beneath him, lips parted open so invitingly but Obito has no permission to kiss her—and he refused to take what was likely be her first kiss—so he settled with a forehead kiss and allowed himself the privilege of her soft huge breasts rubbing up against his chest.

His dick was still throbbing with denied pleasure, and it was all too tempting to shift and penetrate the gorgeous body beneath him, but Konan would castrate him and made him eat it if he did that—favourite staff or not, the blue-haired woman was strict with her rules—as Hinata has been very specific with her request. The young girl wanted to explore first and was not emotionally ready for a full penetrative sex yet.

 _Delicate_ specifics indeed.

Needing a distraction, Obito planted a kiss on her flushed cheeks before trailing wet kisses down her throat, lower to her collarbone and down to the huge mounds—spending a bit too much time on her breasts because he didn't get much of these on his regular jobs. His lips curled to a smirk when she gasped, slender fingers found his hair and gripped tight, but he was not done yet. He retreated lower, hands popping the rest of her buttons off, teeth nibbling on the soft skin of her stomach before he kissed his way down to her wet panties.

"Tobi-san?" Her voice was shaky as she sluggishly sat up.

Obito nuzzled her slick thighs and rolled his eyes upwards to meet her confused gaze.

She was a sight to behold, all glazed wide-eyed and red face, so full of innocence even after what they just did. The blue silk was a compliment to her flushed pale skin, plum-coloured bruises bloomed all over her breasts—he secretly took pride in that—and her lips parted, wet and inviting yet so out of reach.

"What are you doin—oooh!"

Her thighs immediately locked around his head, slender fingers fisted on the dark spikes of his hair and Obito smirked against her shaved labia, tongue darting out to lick his way in. She trashed and whimpered above him, toes curling at the pleasure he introduced to her. Obito grunted and nudged her legs open, wanting more access to taste her. Her thighs unlocked long enough for him to pull her dripping panties to her knees, but the pleasure must have gone to her head because she tugged his head closer, voice rising in pitch and dripping with lust as she trapped him between her thighs once again, hips gyrating to his lips, his stage name was a religious chant that fell from her lips.

Well, it wasn’t too cocky of him to say that she _will_ come back for more, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I think that was my first serious attempt for a straight porn ever. It was delightfully difficult.
> 
> Hinata would be coming back to have her cherry properly popped by Obi in the future chapters, but next chapter would definitely have to be Kisame. 
> 
> Because I have a thing for KisaObi recently and Obito would be sporting that hard-on he got from Hinata all the way back home. Mito-Obi-Hashi has gotta wait after KisaObi.


End file.
